Various types of bedding have been used to provide entertainment and personal comfort for persons. Examples of bedding products are disclosed by Shapiro in U.S. Pat. No. 3,266,063 and Isola et al in U.S. Pat. No. 3,613,133. Shapiro shows a bedspread which causes a bed to resemble a three dimensional object such as an automobile or a treasure chest. Isola et al relates to the illustration of characters on sheets, pillowcases or blankets with each layer depicting the characters in different stages of attire. Phosphorescent materials are used to enhance characters, such as a cartoon mouse, cat, dog, bear or horse on clothing and sheet member. These bed clothes make going to bed a desired activity for young persons. Conventional bed products loses its visual characteristics in a darkened room. These bedding products do not soothe the nyctophobic person. The person does not have a sense of security from the threat of imaginary monsters and evil spirits resulting in loss of sleep. Some persons have fears or phobias concerning darkness, slime, ghosts and monsters. This fear is rooted in a perception of force, power or a person or thing that is believed as threatening. Phobia clinics are available for diagnostic, testing, and treatment. One object of the cover of the invention is to provide a structure that is useful to comfort, amuse, and imply security to a person to mitigate phobia stress.